Magnetic storage is one of the most widely used technologies in the storage of electronic, audio, and video data. A common example of a system based on magnetic storage is the computer hard disk. Another example of a magnetic storage system is the tape drive. Data is written to a magnetic medium using a write head, and may be accessed using a magnetic read head.